Am I Suppose To Care?
by Neko-Serenity199
Summary: Serena: New transfer student, low social status. Darien: Most popular kid, also an arrogant jerk. What's next?
1. New Kid

I don't own Sailormoon. Don't sue ok? Read and review ppl!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Serena! Serena, honey, you're going to be late for the first day of school! Get up!". That was the voice of a very angry Mrs. Tsukino. They have moved to the Americas from Japan two weeks ago in order for her daughter, Serena Tsukino to study and become a doctor. However, now the Tsukinos are having second thoughts. All their daughter ever does is complain about the food and the people. They were getting very much tired of it and wondered if it would have been better if the stayed in Japan. 

'Argh! Why is she rushing me?? Does it even matter if I'm late?? I bet the schools here are much worse than the ones in Japan just like everything else. God, why did we have to move???!'. These thoughts were circling Serena's head while she quickly threw on the uniform that she received in the mail yesterday. It consisted of a navy blue skirt that was an inch above the knee, a white blouse with puffed sleeves, a blue and white collar, and a red bow. 'How utterly boring' Serena thought as she jabbed one leg after the other into the skirt. Once the uniform was all put on, she ran a comb through her hair and put it up into two messy buns with hair trailing down each one (AN: meatballs just in case you didn't understand my descriptions =)). Then Serena rushed down the stairs where her parents were awaiting. "Darling, you look so cute!", her mother exclaimed! "She's right you know, you're a very talented girl Serena. We are very happy.", said her father. Ken Tsukino was always proud how their family was able to calculate math and interpret information extremely quickly. 'Please, don't make me gag. My breakfast will be on the floor before it's in my mouth' thought Serena. However, she had to be polite and respect her parents so she murmured a "thank you" in Japanese. "No no, honey, this is America now. You must speak English", her mom replied with a chuckle. Serena chose to ignore this comment and gulped down her toast with orange juice. Then, she grabbed her bag and rushed out the door. Once she was a block away from the house, she slowed down a bit. 'No one to say anything now. No one to be "proud" and rush me through things. Maybe I should even ditch school for today. Run back home with the flu or something. Better than being stuck with a retarded so-called teacher who can't even decipher the radical of 698 (AN: I don't know whether this is rational or irrational so don't bug me! =P) and the Pythagorean Theorem'. Serena was thinking along the lines of cutting until she ran right smack into something that was hard yet soft. "Ooof! What the hell is this???" Serena yelled. "This" a deep, masculine voice said, "is my chest.". Serena gasped. Once she took a step away, she realized that she just ran into a guy. And a very hot guy for that matter. She took in his figure in one glance. He was tall with jet black hair that seem to have blue highlights under the sun. He was adorning and tight black shirt that revealed every inch of his muscular chest. He had broad shoulders and was well built. His face held a smirk and a look of amusement in his deep ocean blue eyes. "So…are you that dumbfounded by my appearance that you can't even hold the courtesy to say "I'm sorry"?". Serena immediatedly jerked back to reality. 'Ooooh, this guy is an arrogant jerk. Well, I'm not going to say I'm sorry! Not to him! Moron'. Serena just looked back at him with coolness in her eyes and stated icily, "Am I suppose to care? Now if you excuse me, I'll be heading off to school". She brushed past him with her nose in the air and walked down the street towards the big tall building which was The Academy Of Math And Science (AN: I don't even know whether that exists do don't say anything!). 

~ Neko-Serenity199


	2. Geek At First Sight

Thanks for reviews, anyone know whether it's a college or a high school though? It's going to be a high school in this story, so enjoy! Oh yea, don't own SM

_______________________________________________________________

"Umm...I would like to register for the 11th grade curriculum" were the words that came out of Serena's mouth once she entered the main office. She was quite nervous as she eyed the old short lady who as the secretary for AMS. "Ahhh I see, so _you _must be the new transfer-student" the lady stated with great pride like Napoleon when he first discovered a spy in his army. 'Well duh! God, this lady is worse than pathetic' thought Serena. Already she was beginning to dislike this woman very much. "My name is Ms. McGrady. I am the secretary of AMS. If you have any problems with your schedule or classes, please see me. Here is a form for you to fill out". Ms. McGrady passed an application sheet and a pen towards Serena. Soon, Serena finished filling out the form and gave it back to Ms. McGrady. "Here's your schedule. Your homeroom is number 986 and your homeroom teacher will be Ms. Haruna. I believe that she is Japanese like you". Serena gave a small "Thanks" and a wry smile before she headed down the hall towards homeroom. 

'Well, here it is, room 986. Let's go check out this "Japanese" teacher'. Serena was very pissed off at Ms. McGrady who talked to her as if she was of a lower status just because she came from Japan. Knock knock! Serena's knuckles rammed the door gently. Inside, she heard a teacher bitching at a kid to go get the door. The door opened as Serena held her breath. She stared at the kid for about 1 minute before she burst out laughing. She couldn't help it! The kid that stood before her was so geeky! He had round think glasses and gelled back hair in a "geekish" way. "Ah, would you like to come in?" said the geek in a high pitched voice. Once she regained control, Serena stepped inside the classroom. "My name is Melvin" said the geek. (AN: No offense to you Melvin lovers out there but this is how I view him =D). "Serena" was her curt answer. "Welcome to our school Serena" said Ms. Haruna who had been watching the whole fiasco from behind. "Your seat will be behind Amy Anderson. Amy, raise your hand for Ms. Tsukino please". Serena found her seat behind a girl with navy blue hair. Her nose was buried in a book. 'Hmm...good idea, I think I'll take out a book and read also. It will take my mind off a couple of things' thought Serena as she pulled out "A Walk To Remember" (AN: I love that movie, it was soo good =)). "Looks like we got a third geek in the class, eh Jad?" whispered Nephrite who was sitting across the room. "Yea...great, another show off, just what we need. Why do we got to go to school anyways? Are we going to learn anything?" replied Jadeite. "Nope, we're here to check out hot chicks, remember?" said Nephrite with a smirk. "God you make me sick" said Jadeite with the indication of a finger in his mouth with his tongue out. "Mr. Stars and Mr. Craters, would you please keep quiet" Ms. Haruna sharply said. "Yes ma'm" they muttered.

~Neko-Serenity199


	3. Lost

Don't own SM.

"Ack, why did this place have to be so god damn big!!" muttered Serena as she was trying to find the classroom for her next calculus class. "Hey, need help?" a voice said to the distraught blonde. "Oh, hi, yea, I'm new here so I uh... kind of got lost..." said Serena. "Heh, yea I can kind of tell. The names Lita, Lita Silverman" said the tall brunette. "Serena" "So Serena, what class you looking for?" inquired Lita. "Umm...room 875...the number is not on any of the doors" said Serena. "Ohhh, hehe, this school is different, it only places even numbers so you're never going to find room 875. Look for 874 and 876 and go to the room in between them" said Lita with a smile. "Geez, why did they have to make it so difficult. Thanks Lita, you're a pal" said Serena. "No problem! Oh, and if you have lunch 4th period, stop by our table ok? It's number 17. See ya!" said Lita. "Bye" replied Serena. '874...876...ahhh...here it is. Whoopee' she entered the classroom with about four minutes to kill. 'I'll just read again I guess'. Serena was starting to feel like a book-worm loser (AN: I love books too but then I'm just trying to give a description of Serena's point of view. No offense to book lovers in the world, okie?). Suddenly, while Serena was in the middle of a turning a page, a noisy group busted into the classroom. Serena looked up and was shocked to find that the group included the hottie that she met up with earlier in the day. Their eyes locked on one another for half a second before his turned away to talk to his friends. Finally, the teacher came and made everyone sit down. "Hello, my name is Ms. Colleen and I will be teaching your calculus classes. Before we get started on the lessons, I would like us to get to know each other better since this is my first year here" said Ms. Colleen. Once everyone heard the words "first year", all attentiveness was lost except for Serena's who was hanging on the teacher's every word. So the rest of what the teacher said was lost to 99.9% of the class. 

"Can you believe our luck?! A first year! Geez, this is going to be one great last year!" said Malachite. "Yea, I know right! We don't have to do shit and she won't get on our case. We can run class our way. What do you think Darien?" said Zoicite. Darien snickered. "Aren't you guys kind of forgetting something? We need the WHOLE class to be in on this for the plan to work. Last time was a disaster 'cause of Melvin" said Darien. "So? We got the whole class. Look! They're doing their own shit and not giving a crap about what the teacher's saying" said Malachite. Darien just shook his head and looked at Serena who was still listening to the teacher and taking notes on everything like a perfect goody-two shoes. Malachite and Zoicite followed Darien's gaze and said a quiet "Oh" in unison. "You see, unless we can get that blonde over there to be in on this, it's worthless and we got to listen our ass to Ms. C" said Darien. The three were quiet for a while. "We can always...threaten her" suggested Zoicite. Darien and Malachite gave him dirty looks. "What do you mean "threaten"? You don't go around threatening girls and even if you do, you don't threaten geeks cause they'll just go tattle their tails on you" said Darien. More silenced. "We...can...you know...try and seduce her into this..." said Malachite. "Hmm...not bad...I mean, even a geek can have fantasies right? I'm going to be the one who does it though. So you guys, lay off her" said Darien. "Geez, Dare, what's with you and girls, give them a break will you? And besides, I'm not so sure with Mal's plan. I mean, geeks never date. They don't give a crap about the opposite sex" said Zoicite. "True, true...forget what I said Darien. We can't do it anyways. Let's go back to threatening" agreed Malachite. "Are you guys implying that I can't get Serena over there to like me or something?" asked Darien with a raised eyebrow. "It's not even implied Darien. We KNOW you can't" said Malachite. "Just let her be" said Zoicite. "Fine then! I'll bet you guys that I am able to go on more than countless dates with Serena and take her to the prom!" exclaimed Darien. "Hmm...by how much?" asked Zoicite. "850" said Darien. "900" said Malachite. "950" said Zoicite. Malachite and Zoicite looked at each other and exchanged some metal eye contacted words "1000" they said together. Darien's jaw dropped. However, he regained his posture and said "Okay. I will start tomorrow". 

After class, Serena was quite happy. 'Math here IS kind of cool' she thought. 'No one even bothered to listen. How rude. They would have been whipped for that in Japan'. As she walked down the cafeteria, she saw table 17. There she recognized Lita who was frantically waving her over and Amy who gave her a small smile. As she made her way over there, she bumped into Darien. "Ooofz...ugh" moaned Serena. "Geez, geek, that's the second time! If you want, I'll give you some Drakkar Noir if that' what you're after" said Darien. His eyes were cold as he looked down upon her. 'This girl is sickening. All she ever does is bump into people and be geeky. She's perfect for Melvin. If I didn't have this bet, I'll probably introduce her to him and lock them up in a closet together' thought Darien. Actually, he really was pissed at the fact that she was preventing the class from having fun but he thought that was lame so he'll hate her for something else. Serena, on the other hand, was thinking along the lines of "obnoxious bastard" and "rude asshole". She backed away and said "If you didn't walk in front of people, we wouldn't be having this problem now would we?" With that, she walked around him and continued over to table 17 with Darien looking at her with loath and incredulity. "Hey" said Serena when she reached table 17. "Hi girl! Move over Mina so she can sit with us" said Lita. "I'm going to introduce you to everyone here. "Raye's the girl with the black hair and purple highlights. Mina is the one with golden hair and orange highlights. You already know Amy. She told me you sit behind her in homeroom. Me, you already know, is Lita. Everyone, this is Serena" "Hi" everyone said. "So what's with the encounter with Darien?" asked Raye. "Who?" asked Serena. "Darien. The guy you just bumped into" said Raye. "Oh, he's just some condescending asswipe. He must be in love with himself" replied Serena. All the other girls just stared at her. "What?" asked Serena. "Wow, Serena, Darien is like, THE most popular guy in the school. Everyone's afraid of him. He's already hating you. That's a really bad sign" said Mina. "Plus, he's also hot!" added Lita. Amy, whose been quiet all this time, said "You really don't want to get on his bad side and he really hates book-readers. That's why I don't like crossing paths with him. That's really hard to do" "Why?" asked Serena about the hard to not cross path's with Darien. All the other girls looked at Raye and she replied with pride and smugness though with a tint of hurt "I'm one of his girlfriends" and saying "one of" a little louder than nothing hoping Serena would miss it. However, Serena had great hearing and she heard it very clearly. "One of?" Serena repeated. "He's a player" said Mina. "He's so hot that he uses it to his advantage to have sex with every girl he thinks is hot" said Lita. "Wow, I'm glad he hates me then!" said Serena. All the other girls were quiet once again. Then, Amy spoke up. "You lose your innocence if he likes you but then you die every day if he hates you" Serena's face became white as she realized what Amy was saying. She was going to get tortured and beaten up with knives everyday if he was able to catch her alone and without help. "Amy!" Lita said sharply. However Serena said, "It's ok, I think I'll face it better if I knew". "Hey girl, we're here for you if you need us" said Mina who immediately liked the blonde immensely. "Yea, just call us, here's my cell number" said Raye who too liked Serena a lot. Everyone started exchanging cell numbers. As soon as they were finished, the bell rang and everyone headed off to their next classes. 

~Neko-Serenity199

I think I'm going to change the rating to R.


	4. First Try

Don't own SM

~*~

Serena arrived at school and went to homeroom about 15 minutes early. 'Don't want to seem like a geek anymore. Besides, I already finished "A Walk To Remember". Serena took about her mp3 player and listened to some Chinese music by Kelly Chan while browsing through the new YM magazine. She was trying to learn Chinese from her aunt and her aunt told her that music would help. Nephrite and Jadeite entered the classroom. They gave Serena a once over with ear phones on and saw that her leg was shaking to the beat of the music. They just realized that Serena had amazingly long and slim legs that were scarless and perfect. They stared for another five seconds before she looked up and raised an eyebrow. They both took their seats after that.

"So...you think Dare's able to get Serena over there?" asked Nephrite. They both been filled in by Malachite and Zoicite about what happened yesterday. "Gee, I don't know Neph. I mean, yea, Dare's really popular and shit and girls think he's hot and everything but like Zoi said, geeks don't have fantasies about the opposite sex" replied Jadeiete. "Yea but...would you really qualify Serena as a geek. I mean look at her" said Nephrite. Jadeiete turned around and took another up and down. After a few minutes, Jadiete turned back and said "Yea...she's hot...you think that's maybe one of the reason's why Darien's out to get her?" "Possibly" answered Nephrite. The bell rang ending all conversations as the students hurried to first period.

*~*

"So Darien, how are you doing so far?" inquired Zoicite. "Ah, I have to talk to her in a reasonable tone first. That girl pisses me off all the time so I just can't find a nice way to talk to her" said Darien. "Well...find something nice about her" said Malachite. Darien gave a snicker and said "I'll try". He turned around and laid his eyes on table 17. Raye, one of his annoying girlfriends, thought he was searching for her and waved. He gave a wry smile and waved back. He turned his head to face his friends. "I got to look at the geekette when Raye isn't there. She's mad annoying" said Darien. "You should break up with her, 1 less to care about right?" said Jadeite. "Yeah...I'll break up with her right now. Be back in five minutes" said Darien. He got up and went over to table 17. "Hey Raye" he said. Raye giggled, narrowed her eyes, and said "Hey, honey. What's new?" 'Ugh, I want to barf!', said Darien. Surprisingly, Serena was thinking along the same lines. Serena scrunched up her face in disgust. Darien however kept a cool face and said "Nothing much, I just wanted to break up with you, that's all". Raye's face went from pale to sheer white. She looked like she was about to faint. Serena would have burst out laughing if she did not hear what made Raye turn like this. Instantly, fire burned in Serena's eyes and she turned to Darien. "You are the most conceited, bitchiest, self-centered crap head I had ever met! You think you can just saunter up to people and just casually announce that a relationship is over in front of everyone?!" screamed Serena. Darien's eyes darkened and filled with hatred though his voice was still cool. "Why, I believe I can and I just did". Serena narrowed her eyes and looked at him wearily. "I would love nothing more than to rip that smirk off your face and place it on your ass". Darien was taken back. No girl has ever offered to fight him before. He was speechless for a full 10 seconds. Then, remembering that they had an audience, he said, "Fine. Let's take it outside". Serena paled but then instantly regained color. "Alright". With that, she marched out of the lunchroom and into the main office. "Excuse me, I would like to register for an outdoor pass" "Make that two" said Darien as he entered the office also. Ms. McGrady looked at them both wearily but said nothing and handed each of them their pass for a permit of one hour of fresh air. 

~Neko-Serenity


	5. Ouch!

Don't own SM

When they both stepped outside, Darien took out a cigarette and smoked. 'What the hell is he doing???' thought Serena. 'I thought I was gonna kick his ass and go back inside...wait a minute...is he thinking that he'll definitely win and he's trying to make me lose my ground?? Ohh, damn stuck-up bastard!'. After 10 minutes, Serena was fuming. Darien regarded her with amusement. He can actually see smoke coming out of her ears and nostrils. 'She's probably wondering what the hell am I doing. She probably thought that she'll just kick my ass and go back inside...I'm just trying to make her lose her ground, that's all' thought Darien. After almost 15 minutes passed with Darien smoking and Serena standing there glaring at him, she decided to speak. "Ahem, if I had known that all you were going to do is smoke, I would have stayed inside. Let's just start". "Nah, I'm gonna finish this, it helps me relax" said Darien. Serena stared at him incredulously. "I hope that guy dies with lung cancer or something..." muttered Serena under her breath. "Sorry, did you say something?" asked Darien. He heard the 'die with lung cancer' phrase but wasn't sure whether he was going to die or she was going to die of second-hand smoke or something. "Nothing, nothing" said Serena plastering on a fake smile. When Darien turned away, she wiped off the smile in half a second. The clock was ticking and the cigarette was still smoking. Serena couldn't take it! She ripped the cigarette out of Darien's mouth and slapped him across the face. "What the hell was that for? God, you are mad annoying. F****** bitch!" Darien was very much aggravated and pushed Serena to the ground. He jumped on her and pinned one arm down while punching her face with the other arm. Serena tried to shield his fist away from her face with not much success. She then kicked Darien right in his **** and sent him sprawling. At that precise moment, the bell rang and Darien stood up. He gave one last disgusted look at Serena before kicking her again and ran off back to the school. Serena was left on the concrete floor. Her lip was swollen and bleeding. Her nosed gave a black and blue and her arms were sore. "Ugh, does that guy ever beat up his girlfriends? I gotta ask Raye" said Serena out loud. She tried to stand up but failed. So Serena settled for leaning against the fence that surrounded the school grounds. In the distance, she can see Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy running towards her. As soon as the girls reached her, they all gasped. "Serena, what happened to you??" asked Lita. "What do you think dodo brain, Darien beat the living shit outta her!" replied Mina. Raye and Amy stood there motionless. Finally, Raye said, "It was all my fault. I endangered one of my friends". "No Raye, it's no one's fault but mines...and Darien's. Actually, it felt good to slap him and kick him in his...you know..." said Serena with a grin. It was almost worth the pain to see Darien helpless on the ground. All four girls just stared at Serena. Amy finally sat down next to Serena, took Serena's hand into her own, and said, "Serena, I admire you for what you did. Thank you. It is an honor to have you as our friend". Lita just laughed and patted Serena on the back. "She meant 'good going girl!'" said Lita. "Yea, congrats!" said Mina. "I wish I could have seen that" said Raye and for the first time in a while, Raye actually smiled with true happiness. Everyone was glad for their new addition in the group. 

*~*

Darien limped into chemistry class a few seconds before the bell rang. Fortunately, the teacher wasn't here yet. Jadeite and Malachite were saving a seat for Darien. They saw what happened at lunch and wanted to know what happened outside the school. "Well...how did it go?" asked Jad (AN: I'm getting too lazy so 'Jad' means Jadeite, okiez?). Darien groaned and they both laughed. "I take it that that means not too well, eh Dare?" said Mal (AN: Mal=Malachite) "See, I was smoking right? And then outta no where, that crazy-ass hoe just came and snatched away my cigarette and slapped her hand across my face! So I pushed her to the ground, pinned her down and started beating the crap outta her until she kicked me in the...you know where..." said Darien. He winced at the memory. Jad and Mal exchanged looks. "What?" said Darien. "Well...she's not even your girlfriend and you're being abusive...if you do get her on a date, and that's a big if, if you do well then...just don't kill her" said Mal. Darien just stared at them. He would never kill any of his girlfriends. Sure once or twice they need a good smack, slap, punch, or kick to get them going but that's not much, right? Obviously Mal and Jad didn't agree. The teacher then walked in and Jad, Mal, and Darien all turned towards the blackboard, ready for another 45 minutes of boring chemical equations.

^^

At the end of the day...

'I swear, tomorrow, I'm going to bring roller blades. I hate walking home'. After a grueling 20 minutes of walking, she finally reached her house. For once, Serena took a look around her new neighborhood with interest. Every house was separated by at least two acres of land. All the houses were two floored and each house had two cars in the garage. The houses were in a style that had to be very very very expensive. She turned towards her house which had two balconies and an artificial pond installed on the front yard. Serena never realized how much money her parents had until now. It really wasn't a matter to her. Back in Japan, they lived in a huge manor but so did everyone else that lived around them and her friends at school all had the same gadgets as she did. She grew up thinking that everyone had a big home and lots of land and money. Now she finally realized that it wasn't exactly like that. In the distance, about 12 houses down, she spotted Raye. 'I thought Raye said she lived at a temple' said Serena. Finally, it occurred to her that Raye was probably just visiting a friend. Seconds later however, she heard Darien's voice. In a split second, Serena realized that that was Darien's house. After her encounter with him today, she was less than happy to meet up with him again. However, she was very worried about Raye especially after the breakup. Serena went inside her house. "Serena! We've been keeping dinner for you honey. Would you like some?" said Mrs. Tsukino. She was very happy to see her daughter. 'This change has been good for her. She's making friends and doing excellently in schoolwork' thought Mrs. Tsukino. Since the lighting was not very good in the hallway, Mrs. Tsukino did not notice that bruise on Serena's mouth and nose. 'Damn, how can I avoid this dinner without sounding rude' thought Serena. Taking a deep breath, Serena smiled and said, "Not now mom, maybe later, wait, I promise later. I have to go grab my skates and check on something for a minute. One of my friends is just down the block and I want to see what's up". 'Worried about her friends before her dinner. She's maturing adequately' though Mrs. Tsukino with approval. Mrs. Tsukino nodded and said "Okay, don't be long though". Serena breathed a sigh of relief and she ran up the stairs to snag her skates and get out of the house. Once she was on the block again, she skated down to Darien's house.


	6. ending this story cuz of freaken annoyin...

I'm tired of getting all these freaken flames so I'm deleting the story.


End file.
